Trauma
by alienacass
Summary: FF one-shot Yunjae. Di bawah pengaruh minuman keras, Yunho tanpa sadar memperkosa Jaejoong. Ternyata trauma tak hanya dialami oleh korban, tetapi juga dialami oleh si pelaku.


**Title:** Trauma

**Genre:** Drama, romance

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Yunjae

**Length:** One-shot

**Author: **alienacass

**Warning:** yaoi, mpreg

**Characters: **Jaejoong (28), Yunho (28), Yoochun (9), Junsu (9), Changmin (9)

**Disclaimer:** Yunjaeyoosumin bukan milik saya. Ide cerita terinspirasi dari "When Yunho Gets Drunk" oleh yunjaehlub.

**Prolog:**

Di bawah pengaruh minuman keras, Yunho memperkosa Jaejoong di pesta perpisahan SMA. Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat kejadian saat ia mabuk dan memperkosa Jaejoong dengan sangat brutal yang mengakibatkan Jaejoong mengalami trauma secara psikis dan mengandung bayi kembar tiga.

Untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya, Yunho pun menikahi Jaejoong. Selama menjalani terapi untuk menyembuhkan trauma psikisnya, Jaejoong dan ketiga anak kembarnya tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Setelah empat tahun menjalani terapi, Jaejoong dinyatakan sembuh dan ia diizinkan untuk tinggal bersama Yunho dan anak-anaknya.

* * *

**Trauma**

"Umma, semua teman-teman kami di sekolah, orang tua mereka tidur bersama di kamar yang sama, tetapi kenapa umma dan appa tidak?" Yoochun, anak sulungku bertanya.

Sebelum kuputuskan untuk menjawab, kutatap suamiku. Ia hanya tertunduk sambil menikmati makan malamnya. "Siapa bilang appa dan umma tidak tidur bersama? Appa sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Jadi, ia memerlukan kamar sendiri agar ia dapat berkonsentrasi bekerja. Setelah ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya, kami tidur bersama." Aku berbohong.

Enam tahun sudah aku tinggal bersama dengan suami dan anak-anakku. Namun, aku dan Yunho bagaikan orang asing. Kami terlihat seperti keluarga yang harmonis di mata anak-anak, keluarga, dan orang lain, tetapi yang sesungguhnya terjadi tidaklah demikian. Aku dan Yunho hanya berbicara seperlunya saat kami hanya berdua. Ia bahkan selalu berusaha untuk menghindari bersentuhan denganku atau berada di ruangan yang sama hanya berdua denganku.

Yunho sangat takut jika suatu saat ia akan menyakitiku lagi. Ia bahkan menjadi fobia dengan minuman keras. Ia takut minuman keras akan menghilangkan kesadarannya dan menyakitiku lagi.

Selama enam tahun tinggal seatap dengannya dan mengenal keluarganya, aku mengetahui bahwa suamiku itu adalah orang yang sangat baik kepada semua orang. Semua orang tidak percaya saat mereka mendengar kabar ia telah memperkosaku. Dengan sifat dan tabiatnya yang seperti itu, ia berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya, walaupun pada awalnya aku begitu membencinya.

Yunho juga adalah seorang ayah yang baik bagi ketiga anak kami. Sebelum berangkat ke kantor, ia selalu mengantarkan anak-anak ke sekolah. Sepulang kerja ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membantu anak-anak belajar atau bercengkrama bersama mereka. Pada hari libur pun ia selalu membawa anak-anak untuk pergi mengunjungi berbagai tempat. Ia adalah ayah yang baik bagi anak-anaknya, anak yang baik bagi orang tuanya, kakak yang baik bagi adiknya, teman yang baik bagi teman-temannya. Ia adalah orang yang baik bagi semua orang, tetapi ia tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukku.

Sebagai seorang istri, tentu saja aku ingin dicintai, diperhatikan, dimanja, dan dilindungi oleh suamiku, bukan didiamkan seperti ini. Aku merasakan ada lubang di sudut hatiku yang membuat diriku selalu merasa kesepian. Yunho terlalu baik, sehingga ia terlalu takut bahwa ia akan menyakitiku.

Saat anak-anak berada di sekolah, aku menyibukkan diriku dengan membereskan rumah dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya. Setidaknya dengan begitu aku dapat sedikit melupakan kesedihanku. Aku juga tidak punya teman yang bisa dikatakan dekat. Aku menutup diriku dari dunia luar. Aku tak ingin orang tahu mengenai masalah rumah tanggaku ini. Aku bahkan selalu menutupi hal ini dari keluargaku dan keluarga Yunho. Biarlah hanya aku dan dia yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kami.

Pukul sembilan malam anak-anak memasuki kamar mereka. Aku menyelimuti mereka dan mencium kening mereka satu-persatu. Setelah mereka tidur, aku kembali ke kamarku. Saat aku berjalan menuju kamarku, aku melewati kamar Yunho. Kamarnya sudah tertutup rapat. Kupandangi sejenak pintu kayu di hadapanku tersebut. Ingin rasanya aku mengetuknya. Namun, aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya.

Lagi-lagi malam ini aku tak bisa tidur. Aku benar-benar mendambakan sentuhan dari suamiku. Ingin rasanya aku dipeluk saat tertidur dan aku menemukan seseorang yang sangat kucintai berbaring di sampingku, memberikanku ciuman selamat pagi dan selamat malam. "Aaaarghh!"

"Umma, malam ini kami bertiga ingin tidur bersama dengan appa dan umma." Aku dan Yunho tersedak saat mendengar penuturan Junsu, anak kedua kami.

"Kalian ini sudah besar. Apa tidak malu tidur dengan orang tua kalian?" Kataku.

"Kami hanya ingin menghabiskan malam bersama appa dan umma. Apa itu salah?" Timpal Changmin, si bungsu.

"Lagipula besok kan hari Minggu. Kami tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah dan appa tidak perlu pergi ke kantor. Kita bisa begadang semalaman." Yoochun menjelaskan.

"Kalian sudah besar. Tempat tidurnya tidak akan muat untuk kita berlima." Kataku.

"Kita bisa menggelar futon di ruang keluarga." Changmin mengemukakan idenya.

"Anak-anak, cepat habiskan sarapan kalian! Sebentar lagi kita akan terlambat." Yunho berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia pun segera beranjak dari kursinya.

Melihat ayah mereka sudah bersiao-siap untuk pergi, anak-anak pun segera menghabiskan sarapan mereka dan bergegas menyusul ayah mereka. Mereka selalu mencontoh Yunho. Ia adalah panutan bagi anak-anak.

Malam ini Yunho belum pulang, padahal aku dan anak-anak sudah menunggunya untuk makan malam sejak sejam yang lalu. Kemana dia? Tidak biasanya ia pulang terlambat. Ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk setidaknya makan malam bersama kami. Apa ia kerja lembur?

"Umma, kenapa appa belum pulang? Minnie lapar." Si bungsu Changmin yang nafsu makannya di atas rata-rata sudah mengeluh lapar.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Sayang. Umma akan meneleponnya." Aku berusaha menghubungi ponsel suamiku. Tut… tut… tut… Panggilanku tidak dijawab. "Sepertinya appa sedang sibuk. Kita makan duluan saja."

Setelah makan malam anak-anak dengan semangat menggelar futon di ruang keluarga. Mereka tampak sangat gembira. Tentu saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka akan tidur bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Umma, kenapa appa belum pulang juga?" Tanya Junsu.

"Aku takut terjadi hal buruk terhadap appa." Yoochun tampak khawatir.

Sepertinya aku tahu mengapa Yunho tak kunjung pulang. Ia menghindari acara tidur bersamaku dan anak-anak. Tidak masalah baginya untuk tidur dengan anak-anak, tetapi ia sangat bermasalah untuk tidur denganku. "Baiklah, umma akan menyuruh appa untuk segera pulang."

Aku pergi ke kamarku untuk menelepon Yunho. Aku tak ingin anak-anak mendengar percakapan kami. Aku tak ingin mereka mengetahui bahwa orang tua mereka bermasalah. Lagi-lagi teleponku tidak diangkat. Aku oun memutuskan untuk mengiriminya SMS saja.

**To: Yunho**

**From: Jaejoong**

**Minnie sakit. Segera pulang! Ia ingin bertemu denganmu.**

Dengan terpaksa aku berbohong. Jika aku jujur kepadanya, mungkin ia tak akan pulang. Aku kembali ke ruang keluarga untuk menemui anak-anak. "Appa akan segera pulang. Jalanan macet, makanya appa sedikit terlambat. Sebaiknya kalian tidur saja jika mengantuk."

Anak-anak tampak sangat kecewa mendengar kabar tentang ayah mereka dariku. Terpaksa mereka pun tidur tanpa menunggu Yunho, karena mereka sudah mengantuk. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menunggu Yunho di depan rumah sambil menghirup udara segar.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Kulihat mobil Yunho berhenti di depan pagar rumah kami. Aku pun bergegas membukakan pagar untuknya. Kemudian ia pun memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi.

Yunho turun dari mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tanpa menghiraukanku ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Sepertinya ia benar-benar mengira bahwa Changmin sakit. Ia terlihat sedikit lega saat melihat Changmin tertidur pulas bersama kedua saudara kembarnya.

"Dari mana saja kau baru pulang?" Tanyaku.

"Minnie sakit apa?" Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia bahkan tidak menatapku saat berbicara.

"Apa kau pulang hanya karena Minnie sakit?" Aku menaikkan nada suaraku. "Aku berbohong. Ia sama sekali tidak sakit."

Kulihat ia sedikit tersenyum lega. "Baguslah kalau ia tidak apa-apa." Ia pun segera beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Aku kesal karena ia tidak mengacuhkanku. Dengan cepat aku mengikutinya. "Kita harus bicara."

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat." Ia berusaha untuk menutup pintu kamarnya yang kutahan.

"Appa sudah pulang?" Changmin terbangun karena keributan yang kami buat.

Yunho langsung melesat keluar kamarnya. Ia melewatiku seakan-akan aku tak ada di sana. "Tidurlah! Sudah malam. Maafkan appa! Appa pulang terlambat dan membuat kalian menunggu."

"Appa dan umma tidurlah bersama kami." Changmin merajuk. "Appa tidur di sebelahku dan umma di sebelah appa."

"Appa tidur di sebelah Chunnie Hyung saja. Jadi, kau bisa tidur di dekat umma." Kata Yunho.

"Tapi kan Chunnie Hyung tidur dekat tembok." Balas Changmin.

"Kalau begitu appa tidur di antara Minnie dan Su Hyung saja. Jadi, kau bisa tidur dekat appa dan juga umma." Kata Yunho lagi. Jelas sekali ia tidak ingin tidur bersebelahan denganku.

"Tapi Minnie juga ingin tidur dekat Su Hyung." Changmin beralasan lagi. Bertolak belakang dengan Yunho, Changmin sepertinya ingin aku tidur bersebelahan dengan Yunho. Entah apa yang ada di otak anak itu.

"Minnie, kau ini mau tidur saja rewel sekali." Kataku kesal. "Umma tidur di kamar saja."

"Hiks…" Changmin terisak. "Appa dan umma tidak sayang kepada kami."

"Minnie, appa sangat menyayangimu dan kedua saudara kembarmu. Begitu juga dengan umma. Semua orang tua pasti menyayangi anaknya." Yunho membelai kepala Changmin. Aku iri kepada anak-anakku. Mereka bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang Yunho.

"Lalu kenapa appa dan umma bertengkar?" Ucapan Changmin membuat kami terhenyak.

"Kenapa Minnie berpikiran seperti itu?" Yunho berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Umma dan appa tidak tidur bersama karena sedang bertengkar kan? Aku dengan Chunnie Hyung dan Su Hyung merencanakan acara tidur bersama ini agar appa dan umma bisa baikan." Ternyata anak-anak sudah bisa membaca kejanggalan hubungan kami.

"Kami tidak bertengkar." Kata Yunho.

"Kalau begitu appa dan umma tidurlah bersebelahan." Pinta Changmin.

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Ia tampak sedang berpikir. Wajahnya sedikit memucat. "Baiklah, appa akan tidur di sebelahmu." Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Changmin. Ia berbaring menghadap Changmin dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan anak itu. Ia tidak ingin berada terlalu dekat denganku.

"Umma juga ayo tidur!" Changmin menatapku.

Aku tersenyum lemah ke arahnya. Lalu aku pun membaringkan tubuhku di sebelah Yunho. Kupandangi punggungnya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Apakah appa sakit?" Kata-kata Changmin mengejutkanku. "Wajah appa pucat dan tubuh appa menggigil, tapi appa juga berkeringat." Sebegitu takutkah ia untuk berdekatan denganku?

"Appa tidak apa-apa. Appa hanya kelelahan. Appa hanya perlu tidur dan besok pagi sudah sehat kembali." Ujar Yunho. "Sekarang ayo kita tidur!"

Aku tak bisa tidur. Kupandangi terus punggungnya. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak berhenti bergetar. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku sangat sedih. Kudekatkan tanganku untuk menyentuhnya. Namun, kuurungkan niatku. Aku tak berani. Aku takut membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Sakit rasanya hatiku karena aku tak bisa menyentuh suamiku sendiri.

Kubalikkan tubuhku. Aku tak sanggup lagi menatap punggungnya yang bergetar. Rasa sakit di dadaku benar-benar tak tertahankan. Aku pun menangis dalam diam, sampai akhirnya aku terlelap.

Makanan sudah tersaji di atas meja. Aku sedang menunggu anak-anakku pulang sekolah. Sudah terlambat 15 menit dari biasanya. Kenapa mereka belum pulang juga?

Tiba-tiba saja ponselku berbunyi, ternyata ayah mertuaku yang menelepon. "Halo, apa kabar, Appa? Ada apa meneleponku?"

"Jae, aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa anak-anak ada di kantor appa sekarang." Aku merasa lega karena tidak terjadi hal buruk kepada anak-anakku.

"Untuk apa mereka datang ke sana? Apa mereka mengganggu pekerjaan appa?" Tanyaku.

"Mereka ingin mengunjungi ayah mereka, sekalian mereka mengunjungiku juga." Yunho bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya sebagai manager keuangan. Karena ia harus menikahiku setelah lulus SMA, itu artinya ia harus menafkahiku dan anak-anak kami. Ia oun bekerja di kantor ayahnya sambil melanjutkan kuliahnya. Ia bekerja di sana sampai sekarang. Selama bertahun-tahun ia menjadi pegawai teladan di sana. Ia mendapatkan posisi manager bukan karena ia adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan, melainkan karena usaha kerasnya.

"Aku takut mengganggu pekerjaan appa. Aku akan segera datang untuk menjemput mereka." Aku meraih jaketku dan memakai sepatuku.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak menggangguku. Aku justru senang karena sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengan mereka. Biarkan mereka bersamaku! Kau datanglah kemari untuk membawa suamimu pulang!" Aku mengernyitkan dahiku mendengar perkataan ayah mertuaku.

"Ada apa dengan Yunho?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Minnie bilang Yunho sakit dua hari yang lalu. Anak-anak memintaku untuk mengizinkan ayah mereka untuk pulang dan beristirahat di rumah." Ayah mertuaku bertutur.

Aku ingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu saat kami tidur bersama anak-anak. "Ia tidak apa-apa. Appa tidak usah khawatir."

"Kau ini bagaimana, Jae? Suamimu sakit tapi kau sama sekali tidak peduli. Pokoknya appa tidak mau tahu. Appa ingin kau segera datang untuk menjemput Yunho. Selama ia bekerja di sini ia tidak pernah mengambil cuti." Ayah mertuaku memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Aku mendesah. Dengan terpaksa aku harus datang ke kantornya dan menjemputnya. Aku sangat yakin ia pasti akan menolak untuk pulang denganku.

Sesampainya di kantor Yunho, aku disambut oleh sekretarisnya, Kim Taeyeon. "Selamat siang, Jaejoong-sshi! Pak Direktur sudah memberitahu bahwa anda akan datang untuk menjemput suami anda." Sapanya ramah. "Sebentar, saya akan memberi tahu Yunho-sshi, bahwa anda sudah datang."

"Tidak perlu." Aku menghentikan Taeyeon. "Aku ingin memberi kejutan kepadanya."

Aku pun membuka pintu ruang kerja Yunho perlahan. Ia sedang sibuk bekerja. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Ada apa Taeyeon? Apa anak-anak kembali kemari?" Ia mengira bahwa aku adalah Taeyeon.

"Yun, ini aku." Kataku.

Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatapku dengan ekspresi terkejut. Wajahnya memucat seketika.

"Anak-anak tidak ada di sini. Mereka sedang bersama appa." Sepertinya ia tidak tahu bahwa aku akan datang dan mengira aku datang untuk menjemput anak-anak.

"Aku tahu. Appa sudah memberitahuku." Balasku.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yunho terlihat sangat panik sekarang.

"Aku kemari untuk menjemputmu. Appa mengatakan bahwa kau sakit dan ia ingin kau istirahat saja di rumah." Jawabku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya.

Ia pun bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah mundur. Keringat mengalir deras di dahinya. "Aku tidak sakit. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau berkeringat dan wajahmu juga pucat." Aku terus melangkah mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya kelelahan." Lagi-lagi alasan yang sama.

"Appa ingin kau pulang. Ia akan memarahiku kalau aku tak berhasil membawamu pulang. Jadi, mau tak mau kau harus pulang bersamaku." Kataku.

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Yunho tak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Ia sudah terpojok.

"Kau berani menolak perintah atasanmu? Bagaimana kalau ia memecatmu? Bagaimana nasib anak-anakmu?" Aku berusaha menakut-nakutinya. "Apa susahnya kau pulang dan beristirahat di rumah?"

"Aku tak perlu pulang bersamamu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ia langsung berlari keluar dari ruang kerjanya, meninggalkanku.

Dengan langkah kakinya yang panjang, aku sulit untuk mengejar Yunho. Dengan secepat kilat ia melaju mengendarai mobilnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku melihat mobil Yunho terparkir di depan garasi. Aku merasa sedikit lega karena ia benar-benar pulang ke rumah. Aku sempat khawatir bahwa ia akan pergi ke tempat lain untuk menghindariku. Aku pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Seperti dugaanku, ia mengurung dirinya di kamar. Tak terdengar suara apa pun dari dalam kamarnya. Apakah ia tidur? "Yun?" Kuketuk pintu kamarnya, tidak ada sahutan. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Aku pun mengambil kunci cadangan dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia tertidur, masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan berkeringat. Pasti ia sangat menderita selama ini.

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk mendekatinya. Aku naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Kupandangi wajah tampannya. Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat kencang sekarang. Perasaan senang, gugup, dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Aku senang dan gugup karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa memandang wajahnya sedekat ini. Namun, aku takut jika ia tiba-tiba bangun dan menemukanku di sini. Kira-kira apa reaksinya? Apa ia akan marah?

Dengan segenap keberanian yang kumiliki, aku ingin menghilangkan rasa penasaranku. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Kutempelkan bibirku di bibirnya. Jantungku berdetak semakin kencang. Aku tak percaya bahwa aku menciumnya. Kubiarkan bibir kami menempel selama beberapa detik lalu kulepaskan. Aku takut ia terbangun jika aku berbuat lebih jauh.

Aku sangat enggan untuk beranjak pergi. Aku masih ingin menatap wajah tampannya. Aku tak yakin aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini lain kali. Tuhan, jangan biarkan ia terbangun terlalu cepat. Aku masih ingin menikmati momen ini.

Entah aku mendapatkan keberanian dari mana, kudekatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya. Kupeluk tubuhnya erat. Kutenggelamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya. Kuhirup aroma tubuhnya dan kurasakan detak jantungnya. Andaikan kami bisa seperti ini seterusnya.

Merasakan beban di tubuhnya, ia menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Aku pun membeku seketika. Bagaimana jika ia bangun dan menemukanku seperti ini?

Aku berusaha menahan nafasku. Jika bisa, aku ingin menahan detak jantungku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Keringat mulai bercucuran di keningku. Beruntung, ia kembali tertidur pulas tanpa menyadari kehadiranku.

Seharusnya aku segera pergi. Terlalu berisiko jika aku tetap berada di sini. Namun, hati dan tubuhku tidak sejalan dengan pikiranku. Aku ingin terus memeluknya. Kembali kupeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Aku tak ingin terlalu banyak berpikir. Tubuhnya sangat hangat, membuatku nyaman berada dalam dekapannya. Aku pun tertidur sambil memeluknya.

Saat aku sedang dibuai mimpi, tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh sesuatu. Yunho terbangun dan mendorong tubuhku menjauh. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Ia tampak sangat ketakutan.

Kesadaranku belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. "Yun… Aku…"

"Kumohon keluarlah!" Ia memohon dengan suara yang lemah.

"Yun…" Aku mendekatinya. Aku tak pernah melihat ia ketakutan seperti ini.

"Kumohon, Jae." Suaranya melemah, nafasnya tak beraturan.

Aku tak menghiraukan kata-katanya dan terus mendekatinya. Kubawa ia ke dalam pelukanku. Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya semakin berguncang hebat. Kucuba mengusap-usap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. Beberapa saat kemudian tubuhnya berhenti bergetar. Ia jatuh pingsan.

Aku menelepon ayah mertuaku. Aku memintanya untuk membawa anak-anak untuk menginap di kediamannya. Kukatakan kepadanya bahwa perlu beristirahat dengan tenang. Saat ia bertanya apa penyakit yang diderita Yunho, aku hanya mengatakan bahwa suamiku terlalu lelah bekerja.

Yunho terbaring di tempat tidurnya masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Ia pasti sangat menderita selama ini. Trauma yang kualami sepertinya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan apa yang ia alami. Setidaknya aku menjalani terapi dan sembuh dalam waktu empat tahun, sedangkan ia menderita seperti ini selama sepuluh tahun dan tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya.

Aku tak ingin ia menderita lagi. Aku ingin ia sembuh. Aku ingin kami menjadi keluarga yang normal. Aku harus membantu menyembuhkannya.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Ia terhenyak saat ia menyadari kehadiranku.

"Yun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku menjaga jarakku dengannya agar ia tak ketakutan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Pergilah! Aku ingin sendirian." Ia menatapku penuh ketakutan.

"Yun, kita harus bicara." Kataku lembut.

"Sepertinya tak ada yang harus kita bicarakan." Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dengar, Yun! Aku tak ingin kau terus seperti ini. Aku ingin kita hidup dengan normal." Lanjutku.

Ia hanya terdiam dan tidak menatapku. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, tetapi tidak separah sebelumnya.

"Apa setakut itukah kau kepadaku? Katakan kepadaku apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tak lagi takut untuk berdekatan denganmu!" Perlahan aku mendekatinya.

"Aku ingin kau menjauh dariku." Ia menjawab.

"Mengapa? Kita adalah keluarga. Lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anak?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu, Jae." Lirihnya.

"Cukup!" Aku berteriak. "Apakah selama kita hidup bersama kau pernah menyakitiku? Ya, kau memang menyakitiku, bukan secara fisik, melainkan batin. Batinku tersiksa karena kau tak mau berbicara denganku, kau tak menghiraukanku, kau tak mau menyentuhku. Kau bahkan menganggapku tak ada." Aku menangis karena tak bisa menahan luapan emosiku.

"Jangan menangis, Jae! Aku semakin merasa bersalah jika kau bersedih." Katanya.

"Yun, bisakah kita akhiri semua ini? Lupakanlah semua yang terjadi di masa lalu! Aku ingin kita menjadi keluarga yang utuh." Aku memohon.

"Dosaku tak terampuni, Jae. Aku telah menghancurkan hidupmu." Ia merasa sangat bersalah kepadaku.

"Sudah sejak lama aku memaafkan perbuatanmu. Kau tidak berniat melakukannya. Kau juga korban dalam hal ini." Aku membelai rambutnya.

Ia sedikit bergidik saat tanganku menyentuh kepalanya. "Bagaimana jika aku menyakitimu lagi?"

"Aku tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan. Aku tak akan membiarkan dirimu menyakitiku lagi. Aku akan membantumu untuk menghilangkan traumamu." Kudekatkan wajahku dengannya. Perlahan kutempelkan bibirku di bibirnya. Tubuhnya bergetar kembali, tetapi ia sama sekali tak menolak seperti sebelumnya. "Aku akan bersamamu untuk melalui semua ini."

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan semua ini?" Ia bertanya.

"Secara hukum kita adalah suami istri, walaupun kau tidak pernah menganggapnya demikian. Sebagai pasangan suami istri kita harus mengahadapi masalah rumah tangga kita bersama-sama." Jawabku.

"Aku tak ingin mengikatmu dengan pernikahan yang sama sekali tak kau inginkan. Aku membebaskanmu, Jae. Kau bisa menceraikanku dan mengenai anak-anak, keputusan berada di tanganmu." Aku terkejut mendengar penuturannya. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka ia akan berkata demikian. Hatiku rasanya sakit sekali.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Mataku kembali berkaca-kaca.

Ia menggeleng. "Aku ingin menebus semua dosaku kepadamu. Aku ingin kau hidup bahagia. Aku ingin kau menemukan orang yang kau cintai dan hidup bersamanya. Selama sepuluh tahun ini kau sudah hidup menderita."

Air mataku sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. "Aku tidak menginginkan orang lain. Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu. Kaulah yang aku cintai."

"Harusnya kau membenciku, bukannya mencintaiku." Katanya. "Kau layak mendapatkan kebahagianmu sendiri."

"Kau sungguh egois. Memangnya siapa dirimu berhak menentukan siapa yang harus kucintai atau kubenci?" Aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya. "Kalau begini seharusnya kau jangan mencuri hatiku."

Yunho terdiam. Tubuhnya membeku dan sama sekali tak melakukan perlawanan.

"Apa kau mencintai orang lain?" Aku takut mendengarkan jawabannya. Bagaimana jika ia megatakan 'ya'?

"Cintaku hanya untuk anak-anak." Jadi, memang benar tak ada ruang untukku di hatinya. "Dan juga ibu mereka."

Ibu mereka? Bukankah itu adalah aku? Aku masih tidak yakin dengan pernyataannya. "Maksudmu aku?"

Ia mengangguk. "Aku sangat menyayangi anak-anakku dan tentu saja aku harus mencintai orang yang telah mengandung dan melahirkan mereka. Kalian adalah hartaku yang paling berharga."

Aku sangat senang. Hatiku berbunga-bunga. "Lalu kenapa kau ingin melepaskan harta berhargamu?"

"Jika itu yang terbaik, aku harus melakukannya." Bodoh! Ia sangat bodoh.

"Apa kau ingin anak-anakmu tidak punya keluarga yang utuh?" Ingin rasanya aku memukulnya atas kebodohannya. Kupeluk tubuhnya erat. "Jangan lepaskan aku!" Tubuhnya kembali bergetar saat aku memeluknya.

Setelah kubujuk dengan susah payah, akhirnya Yunho setuju untuk menerima bantuanku dalam menghilangkan traumanya. Ia berusaha untuk tak mengelak jika aku menyentuhnya, walaupun tubuhnya menggigil dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Dapat kurasakan bahwa ia pun ingin sembuh.

Jika ada kesempatan, aku selalu menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Ia pun sudah mau tidur di tempat tidur yang sama denganku, walaupun ia kadang-kadang segera menjauh saat akan kupeluk. Beberapa kali aku mencuri ciuman darinya, saat ia tertidur atau pun dalam keadaan sadar.

"Yun, mandi bersama, yuk!" Ia langsung menjauh dariku. Aku pun tak mau menyerah dan terus mendekat kepadanya. "Ayolah! Aku akan membantumu untuk menyabuni tubuhmu."

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ia pura-pura membaca koran.

"Ini adalah salah satu terapi untuk menyembuhkanmu." Kataku.

Bujukanku berhasil dan ia pun akhirnya mau mandi bersamaku.

"Ayo, masuklah!" Ia masih berdiri di luar kamar mandi. Aku terpaksa harus menariknya masuk karena ia sama sekali tak bergeming.

Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat aku melepaskan pakaianku satu-persatu. Tubuhnya bergetar sangat kencang dan ia hampir ambruk. Aku khawatir terjadi hal buruk kepadanya, sehingga aku membatalkan acara mandi bersama tersebut.

Setelah beberapa kali percobaan, akhirnya aku berhasil membuatnya mandi bersamaku. Sekarang ini aku sedang menyabuni tubuhnya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat tanganku bergerilya di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia sangat takut melihat tubuh telanjangku di depannya.

"Sayang, buka matamu! Apa aku sangat jelek sampai-sampai kau tak mau melihatku?" Kataku.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan nafasnya menjadi tersengal-sengal saat ia melihat tubuhku. Ia terlihat lebih parah daripada penderita asma.

"Kau tidak melakukan hal buruk kepadaku kan saat tadi di kamar mandi? Jadi, kau tidak usah takut." Setelah mandi kami berbaring di atas tempat tidur, masih hanya mengenakan handuk. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya dengan manja. Kubelai dadanya dengan lembut.

Ia menggigil karena menerima rangsangan yang kuberikan di dadanya. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi dan menggigit bibirnya, lucu sekali.

Aku mulai memainkan jariku di putingnya dan kuremas dadanya. Aku ingin bercinta dengannya.

"Jae~" Ia berusaha menahan desahannya.

Aku menyeringai. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai teranngsang. Lalu aku pun naik di atas perutnya dan menggesek-gesekkan kemaluanku pada perutnya. "Yun, aku ingin kau menyentuhku."

"Tidak, Jae. Aku takut." Balasnya.

"Kita harus mencobanya, Yun. Kalau kita tidak pernah mencobanya, bagaimana kita akan menghilangkan trauma itu?" Aku menggesekkan penisku di perutnya semakin cepat. "Saat itu kau tidak ingat apa pun. Apa kau tidak penasaran untuk mengetahui bagaimana rasanya?"

"Tidak usah." Katanya.

"Tapi aku ingin. Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak merasakan nikmat. Kali ini aku ingin menikmatinya." Tanganku mulai bergerak menyentuh area selangkangannya.

"Aww!" Ia menjerit saat aku meremas miliknya.

Kukocok juniornya dengan kencang hingga menegang sempurna. "Kau mau memasukkannya sendiri atau aku yang memasukkannya?"

"Jangan, Jae!" Ia menolak.

"Bagaimana pun harus masuk." Aku mengancam.

Akhirnya, ia mau memasukkan juniornya ke lubangku. Ia sempat akan menariknya keluar saat aku menjerit kesakitan. Inilah pertama kalinya kami bercinta setelah menikah. Ia benar-benar sangat lembut dan berusaha untuk tidak menyakitiku, berbeda sekali dengan saat ia memperkosaku dulu. Ia yang dulu seperti orang yang berbeda, sangat kasar dan sadis. Dinding anusku sampai infeksi dan berdarah-darah dulu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Kami berpelukan setelah selesai bercinta. "Kau sama sekali tidak menyakitiku kan?"

"Tapi tadi kau kesakitan." Ia merasa bersalah.

"Itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan kenikmatan yang kurasakan setelahnya." Kataku.

"Jae, terima kasih." Ia tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Kukecup bibirnya. Sampai saat ini ia masih belum berani untuk menciumku terlebih dahulu. Namun, tidak apa lah. Terapinya akan masih berlanjut. Ia hanya perlu sedikit waktu lagi untuk sembuh secara total dari trauma yang dideritanya.

Flashback (Yunho pov)

Malam ini adalah pesta perpisahan SMA kami. Pesta diadakan di aula sebuah hotel. Aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersama teman-temanku. Setelah malam ini mungkin kami tidak akan bertemu lagi karena akan melanjutkan pendidikan ke universitas yang berbeda-beda.

"Yun, bukankah kau menyukai Kim Jaejoong selama ini? Apakah kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya?" Tanya sahabatku, Donghae.

"Belum. Aku tak berani mengatakannya." Jawabku malu-malu.

"Kudengar ia sudah mendaftar di salah satu universitas di Jepang dan besok ia akan berangkat ke Jepang. Jadi, malam ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu." Donghae memberitahuku.

"Tapi bagaimana jika ia menolakku? Aku hanyalah siswa biasa, sedangkan ia adalah siswa yang sangat popular." Kataku pesimis.

"Kalau tidak dicoba bagaimana kita bisa tahu. Siapa tahu ia menerimamu. Kalau pun ia menolakmu, ya tidak apa-apa." Donghae terus mendorongku untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepada Kim Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku tidak berani." Jujur saja aku belum pernah menyatakan cinta kepada siapa pun.

"Kau ini pengecut. Bagaimana kau akan mendapatkan pacar kalau menyatakan cinta saja tidak berani?" Donghae mencibir. "Begini saja, minumlah ini! Mungkin itu akan meningkatkan percaya dirimu."

Aku menerima segelas minuman dari Donghae. Aku tidak tahu apa namanya, yang pasti itu adalah minuman keras. "Aku tidak pernah minum minuman keras sebelumnya."

"Kau sudah berusia 18 tahun dan sudah lulus SMA. Jadi, menurutku tidak ada salahnya kau mencobanya." Kata Donghae lagi.

Aku ragu untuk meminumnya. "Bagaimana jika aku mabuk?"

"Kau akan mabuk jika minum terlalu banyak. Kau minum sedikit saja untuk meningkatkan rasa percaya diri." Jawab Donghae.

"Baiklah." Aku pun meneguk minuman itu sedikit. Ternyata Donghae benar. Aku menjadi lebih percaya diri sekarang.

"Lihat itu!" Donghae menunjuk ke arah Jaejoong dan kawan-kawannya. "Ia akan pergi ke toilet. Ini kesempatanmu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya tanpa diganggu oleh teman-temannya."

"Jadi aku harus mengikutinya ke toilet dan menyatakan perasaanku di sana?" Tanyaku.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Tunggu sampai ia keluar dari toilet dan carilah tempat yang lebih romantis." Donghae memberiku saran.

Atas saran Donghae aku pun mengikuti Jaejoong ke toilet. Tubuhku tiba-tiba saja memanas dan kepalaku pusing. Mungkin ini adalah pengaruh dari minuman tadi.

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Kudengar rintihan seseorang di sebelahku. Kepalaku sangat sakit dan sepertinya aku tidur di atas lantai. Di mana ini? Ini adalah toilet yang tadi kumasuki saat mengikuti Jaejoong. Mengapa aku bisa tertidur di sini dan di mana Jaejoong?

Betapa terkejutnya diriku saat aku menoleh ke sebelahku aku menemukan seseorang tanpa busana meringkuk di sebelahku. Ia merintih kesakitan dengan tubuh penuh bercak merah keunguan. Darah dan cairan sperma bercampur, mengalir dari lubang anusnya sampai ke pahanya. Kutatap wajah orang itu dan ternyata dia adalah Jaejoong. Aku semakin terkejut saat menyadari bahwa tubuhku juga dalam keadaan telanjang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa pun.

End

* * *

**Pojok curhat:**

One-shot pertama. Proyek coba-coba.


End file.
